Best Birthday
by jazminewriter
Summary: Will have multiple charaters from different series. Elise is on vacation, but is forgotten for some unknown what it is...


**This is my birthday story for me! I hope you like it! And Happy Birthday to me! Don't forget to leave a review once you are done reading.**

Today was a very special day for Elise. She was returning to Paris after a long month of working as Subway Boss Emmet's apprentice. She has been one for several months, and was expecting to be promoted as a Subway Boss. Instead, Emmet gave her a vacation, just to kill boredom.

The first thing that popped into her mind once she boards the plane was the Donatello Brothers. Galileo and Leonardo have missed her and that they miss having her as their ice skating tutor. She told them that they should wait at the Paris Airport's entrance and see her there.

The plane finally comes to a stop at Paris, and she doesn't see them. It was upsetting that they didn't keep their promise. She talked with Paul Vergier and Charlotte, but they haven't seen the brothers anywhere. She turns to Raphael; he said that they are planning something.

"They won't tell me what they are doing. I checked out their out-of-town cottage, and it seemed fine to me. Nothing changed there." That was all he said. Elise checks it out, but it was empty at the outside. The front door was locked, and the windows were covered with curtains from the inside. There's no use to get in or check it out from the outside.

Feeling a bit down, she takes out her laptop and launches a Skype call with Ingo and Emmet. They weren't in Nimbasa or at the station. And since that the time difference was rather reasonable, they probably shut down the station for the night. It was daytime in France, but there's a lot of hours for her to waste.

In turn, she starts writing a story. A story of her…spending her birthday with all of those she knows. Her friends from the distant city of VocaTown, Ingo, Emmet, Leonardo, Galileo, Raphael, all her friends…she wishes to spend the day with them. She was picturing herself opening all the different gifts from them…making a wish from her birthday candles…and having a glorious night with Emmet especially. Despite that she is under aged; she loved Emmet with all her heart and is willing to spend the rest of her life having a lover. They haven't made anything official, and Ingo was keeping his eye on them especially.

She kept typing every little word, removing her errors indicated by a spelling checker, searching words by an online thesaurus. She wanted to make this story very great. Also, she was also killing time as she taps each of the black keys. Immediately, she was at the end of the story, but chose to finish it somewhere else. Night was already hitting the streets, so she packs up the laptop and goes over to the Donatello residence. The door was unlocked, and the lights were down to the very minimum of light. She walks in quietly, thinking that the twins were asleep. Instead, the lights turn on so suddenly.

**"SURPRISE!"** A multitude of voices filled the air with that simple word, and the living room was decorated with streamers, balloons, gifts laid out towards the wall, and food was set out on the dining room table.

"…What's all this?" Elise asks, going to the area where the sound came from. It was from the dining room, and so many familiar faces were in there: Ingo, Emmet, Raphael, Leonardo, Galileo, Madison and Tomas from the Orre region, Dell Honne…Kaito Shion were also here from VocaTown. It was like her story was starting to take form in front of her eyes.

"Elise, we came here because we wanted to surprise you here. If you thought that we forgot, I'm sorry." Emmet responded as he takes Elise's hand. "Today is your birthday, and you really wanted someone to remember it."

The party went on, and soon, Elise manages to finish the story, reading it to everyone once it was done. Everyone loved it as they all listened to it. In turn, Elise also received an amazing gift: a promotion…becoming a Subway Boss.

So in turn…Elise had a wonderful 17th birthday…having it shared with everyone.

**I hope you like it! As a little author's note, Elise is actually me as another person. But I don't have multiple personalities, trust me. Do you want to see more stories from me? Hit that favorite/follow button for the author! And I'm not asking anything from all of you. Trust me. :D**


End file.
